


Cat calls

by zakari_little_lion



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakari_little_lion/pseuds/zakari_little_lion
Summary: Bailey and Zola decide to help their auntie get ready for her date.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Amelia Shepherd
Kudos: 30





	Cat calls

**Author's Note:**

> Old work that I posted on tumblr but weirdly never posted here (tumblr post: https://urlz.fr/cM8N)

It was Arizona’s first day off in God knew how long and the blonde was finally allowed to catch a late morning in. However, her deep and peaceful slumber was disturbed when her phone rang. She whined unhappily as one of her hand wandered around her nightstand to find the annoying device and she picked the call up blindly.

“Hummm-what?” Arizona answered her phone grumpily, her eyes still closed.

“What a beautiful ear you got there, baby,” the voice on the other side giggled.

Arizona frowned into her pillow, still not ready to open her eyes just yet. At the term of endearment, she quickly identified Amelia’s voice, and the thought of being awakened by her girlfriend instantly lowered her discontentment.

“Uh?” she asked groggily, not sure what was up yet.

“It’s facetime, Nana,” Amelia said gently. “You know I love every part of you, and while I think your ear is pretty, I actually had hoped to catch a glimpse of the much more beautiful work of art that is your face.”

Amelia could hear the pediatric surgeon mumble something into her pillow, her face too deep into it for her to quite make out what she had just said but not deep enough to hide her growing smile.

Good mood settling in, Arizona slowly took the phone away and opened her sleepy eyes to realize that, indeed, her wide-awake girlfriend’s bright face was on the screen. She glanced at her alarm clock and saw it was a little after ten AM.

The neurosurgeon was left staring in awe, her breath caught for a moment. Even through the bad quality feed, she could make out the way the first few rays of sunshine shyly hitting Arizona’s face. Carefree honey blonde hair was spread on her pillow and framed the soft free-of -make-up features, her curls gently inviting Amelia’s eyes to follow them down her lover’s neck. Her normally crystal clear blue eyes looked almost grey and still held a note of drowsiness into them. The only missing thing was the lingering smell of Arizona’s conditioner, a sweet mix between coffee and summer that could sooth Amelia even on her worst days.

The neurosurgeon knew she would never grow tired of waking up next to that wonderful human being every day, and her belly tingled at the thought.

“Damn, who gave you permission to look so amazing straight off the bed?”

Arizona smiled happily yet sleepily, her dimples popping out at the compliment. One of her hand came to gently rub the sleep out of her eyes as she yawned.

“Goofball,” the pediatric surgeon accused in a cute tone. Only then, she took Amelia in. “What’s up with your face?” she asked, an eyebrow raised.

Her girlfriend’s face was full of what seemed to be brown crayon, smeared all over.

“You like?” Amelia asked and then posed playfully, showing off different angles and making ridiculous duck faces or some lips pouting until she could hear her girlfriend chuckling. “Zola and Bailey went a little overboard when I told them we have a lunch date plan. They just _had_ to do their auntie’s make up.”

Arizona’s heart melted at Amelia’s sweetness towards children. When they had first met, Amelia had told her she was a mess with kids, which turned out to be wrong. Her niece and nephew were in love with her and Sofia had liked her as soon as she had met her. Of course, the fact that Amelia had told her she found her dolphin necklace ‘ _totally cool’_ might have help her case but Sof had kept on liking her, so there had to be more to it.

“I love it, you look fierce.”

The brunette smiled at her dorkily. “Yeah?”

“Mmh-mmh. I‘m totally jealous. Maybe I should ask them to do mine too, I have to match up. We wouldn’t want to be out of tune after all.”

“I’m sure they would be delighted to have a new face to practice on.”

Arizona chuckled. “Oh, I bet. Where are they anyway?”

“They just went upstairs to take what we need for our tea party.”

“You guys are holding a tea party and didn’t invite me?” Arizona pouted, her bottom lip sticking out and Amelia chuckled.

“Who is it?” a little voice asked.

Amelia looked down to see Zola with her arms full of plastic cups and fake food. The brunette sat down on the couch so she could be at the same height than her niece.

“I’m talking to Arizona. Say hi!” she turned her phone towards the child.

Zola dropped all of her stuff on the small kiddie table before coming back and waved happily at her and climbed on the neurosurgeon’s knees to be more comfortable. The brunette moved the device so they could both be on the camera.

“Hi Arizona! Do you like Bailey and I’s make up!?” she asked with a pride smile.

“I think she looks very pretty Zo!”

“Really?” the little girl was beaming.

Even with the pixilated feedback, Arizona could see and hear the eagerness of recognition in the little girl. “Of course. You guys did a very good job.”

“See? I told you Nana would like it,” Amelia reassured and gave her niece a high five.

“Thanks Arizona!”

‘You’re more than welcome kiddo,” she replied truthfully.

“I’M COMIN’” a yell came from upstairs before little feet along giggles ran down the stairs and Bailey crashed himself into his auntie and his sister.

“Mommy said we’re not allowed to run in the stairs,” Zola said matter of factly to her little brother and waited for the neurosurgeon’s approbation.

Amelia ruffled her nephew’s hair. “I’m afraid Zo’s right, buddy.”

Bailey rolled his eyes. “But I’m Flash McQueen.”

“More like Manny from Ice Age judging by the sound of all that ruckus,” Arizona joked, making them giggle.

Only then Bailey spotted the blonde onto the phone screen. “Hi Nana!” he smiled big at her, innocently.

“Hello Bailey!”

“Are you coming to our tea party?”

Zola’s eyebrows suddenly went up, just now realizing that it was a possibility and she turned around to look at the adult. “Can she come Auntie Amy?” she asked excitedly.

“Wanna come over honey?”

The three of them looked at her eagerly, and the blonde’s felt a smile creep on her face and her heart flutter. Damn the Sheperd-Grey family for looking so cute.

“I’ll even lend you my batman cape!” Bailey added.

“Batman cape? I’ll be crazy to say no! Be there in thirty minutes?”

The kids shrieked happily and ran away to set the table.

“Now I don’t have to wait till lunch to give you your morning kiss,” Amelia said smiling and winked.

“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
